


Eyes

by elemental__ly



Series: You're sentenced to three sentences! [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemental__ly/pseuds/elemental__ly
Summary: Steven see Peridot without her visor.





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 10: Writer's Choice.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Steven Universe's name is under the Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network's entire responsibility. History made for fan for fans, and I do not have any lucrative merit.

Steven felt the time stop at that moment. Minorly, he didn't care about the days or weeks that had probably happened until then. The tension brought from the Homeworld had dissipated. Facing him, Peridot looked at him expectantly.

"Peri, you came back!" He exclaimed after a few seconds, but it was inevitable, Peridot had regenerated! The suit she had previously worn had been replaced and the stars in it shone brightly. However, the most significant change was in her face: she wasn't wearing her visor showing big and bright dark eyes. He didn't know if she had forgotten, because in her first regeneration she was with them.

Honestly, she looked pretty. But he couldn't say it, at least not now. It wasn't the moment. "I'm glad you return, I would have liked it to be in front of the team but you came back!" with a slight wrist movement, soon the green gem had her visor back, feeling a slight disappointment inside. "And believe me I'd like to give you a better welcome, but we're in a battle," he added, hurrying out and with her of the hand to the beach, where a new fight would be to start.

 


End file.
